bratzpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil' Bratz
Lil' Bratz is a line of 6" dolls initially designed to be miniature versions of the bigger Bratz and later broadened to become its own line with original characters. Lil' Bratz characters are still in high school, but they are decidedly younger than the original Bratz pack. They've also grown to be far more wholesome and innocent than the core line. In 2015, there was a relaunch of Lil' Bratz, with three of the core girls being released in more innocent fashion than ever before. Included is also the "Micro" Bratz and other little Bratz lines released without the logo. Below is a list of dolls, playsets, fashion packs, and more. =Original Bratz Pack= Dolls *1st Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *2nd Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Slumber Party Tote-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *3rd Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *4th Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Fashion Tote-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Fashion Tote (2nd edition): Phys. Ed Funk, Saturday Night Style, Casual Cool Threads-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Fashion Tote (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Spring Break Blitz & Playset-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Lil' Coupe-Dana *Fashion Mall-Nevra *Lil Boyz Kickin' Cool-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Lil' Moto-Bike-Meygan *Bedroom Phone Case-Cloe, Yasmin *Boombox Handbag-Cloe *Salon Purse (Fashion Runway)-Cloe, Yasmin *Ice Cream Shop & Pet Shop Compact-Cloe, Yasmin *Surprise Purse-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Surprise Locket-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *House Beauty Case-Yasmin *School Time Lunch box-Jade *Shopping Mall Jewelry Case-Cloe *Fashion Runway Purse-Cloe *Salon Purse-Yasmin Playsets and Fashion Packs *Beach Bike *Lil' Coupe *Fashion Mall *House Beauty Case *Strut It Shoe Store *Fashion Friendz-y Fashion Store *Loungin' Loft *Stylin' Space Living Room *Stylin' Space Bedroom *Stylin' Space 2-in-1 Living Room/Bedroom *Funky Fashion Furnishings Dazzlin' Deco Patio *Funky Fashion Furnishings Livin' Room *Lil' Moto Bike *Boombox Handbag *House Beauty Case *School Time Lunch box *Shopping Mall Jewelry Case *Fashion Runway Purse *Salon Purse *Pet Shop Compact *Ice Cream Shop Compact *Fashion Mall *Surprise Purses *Surprise Lockets =Lil' Bratz Pack= Dolls *5th edition-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia *6th Edition-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia *Spring Fling-Ailani, Talia *Nighttime Style 4-pack-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia, Colin, Deavon, Mikko, Lakin *Sno Fun & Playsets-Ailani (2 vers), Talia (2 vers), Zada (2 vers), Nazalia (2 vers) *Dancefloor Funk-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia, Colin, Deavon, Mikko, Lakin *Beach Bash & Playset-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia, Rinnie *Rock Starz & Playset-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia, Rinnie *Life Style & Playsets-Ailani (3 vers), Talia (2), Zada (2), Nazalia (3 vers) *Lil' Roomz-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia *Lil' Bedroom-Nazalia *Lil' Boyz Kickin Cool (2nd Edition)-Colin, Deavon, Mikko, Lakin *Lil' Boyz (3rd Edition)-Colin, Deavon, Mikko, Lakin *Lil' Bratz Funk House Dolls : Ailani, Nazalia, Talia, Zada *Lil' Coupe (white, yellow)-Talia (2 vers) *Convertible (Silver, White, Yallow)-Nazalia (5 vers.) *Lil' Moto-Bike (Silver, White)-Ailani *Lil' Bus-Ailani *Lil' Roomz-Ailani (Gym), Talia (Lounge), Zada (Disco), Nazalia (Bedroom) *Lil' High School w/ Lockers & Playset-Ailani, Talia (2 vers), Zada, Nazalia *Target Exclusive-Ailani, Talia *Target Exclusive (2nd edition)-Ailani, Talia *Fashion Tote-Ailani, Talia, Zada, Nazalia *Fashion Mall-Zada Playsets and Fashion Packs *Fashion Mall *Stylin' Stores E-Spresso *Stylin' Stores Stylin' Hair Studio *Stylin' Stores Sweet Tooth *Lil' High School *Rock Starz Concert Stage Super Style *Rock Starz Backstage Bash *Rock Starz Limo/Concert Cruiser *Lil' Bedroom *Sno fun ski lodge w/ skating rink *Sno fun B-Ball Game *Sno fun soda machine *Sno fun Whac-a-mole Game Tube *Sno fun Cotton Candy Machine *Beach Bash Party Pool *Beach Bash Water Cruiser *Beach Bash Party House *Life Style Diner *Life Style Lil' Roomz Lil' Disco *Life Style Bowling *Lifestyle Club *Lifestyle Lil' Bus *Life Style Salon *Lifestylez Cruiser *Lil' Bratz Funk House *Lil' Bratz Funk House Wild Water Ride *Lil' Bratz Funk House Silly Spinnin’ Ride *Lil' Roomz Gym *Lifestyle/Lil' Roomz Lounge *Lifestyle/Lil' Roomz Disco *Lifestyle/Lil' Roomz Bedroom *Lil' Moto *Lil' Bus *Lil' Coupe *Convertible *Transforming Rooms Dazzling Disco Cafe *6 Lil Bratz Fashion Packsw/ 2 fashions =Mini Bratz (Without Lil' Bratz Logo)= *1st Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *2nd Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Micro Rock Angelz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Micro Genie Magic-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade